1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power-cleaning apparatus for use in cleaning, removing and dislodging obstructions in clogged pipes, drains, thermos bottles and other like conduits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of using power-driven snakes to clean sewer lines and other obstructed conduits is well known. The professional plumber is skilled with the use of these tools, which often cause whipping and snarling motion, but the individual homeowner may not possess this capability. There is a demand for a tool that can be easily used by individual homeowners and tenants to clean tub drains, sink drains and lines, vessels and other common lines and drains that are attached to kitchen and bathroom fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,703 to Williams consists of a long, flexible steel spring used to clean toilets and other plumbing devices. It permits the user to handle a flexible coil spring and yet, through a rigid barrel, permits elongation of the auger. An auger is generally understood to be a tool consisting of a shank with spiral channels ending in two hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,675 to Stickney is a conduit cleaning device consisting of a rigid conduit and resilient tubular auger guide which slides through said conduit. Same is operated with a handle and crank that extends axially therethrough. The end of the auger is a helically coiled hook. The operator of this tool is able to reverse the direction of the auger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,244 to hunt is a closet auger that is hand operated consisiting of a casing having a curved portion wherein a flexible snake moves with a wire head. A snake is extended or retracted through the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,353 to Kirk consists of an auger head that is a spring of wider or greater diameter than the snake which is power driven by use of an adapter. A wooden grip is used as a guide. This tool is coiled in standard fashion for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,879 to Taylor is a complex piece of equipment that is used to clean fragile, flexible hoses like vacuum cleaner hoses. It consists of an elongated, flexible guide sheath with a guard member on the end surrounding an obstruction-engaging member which is attached to a rotating, flexible cable. A compression spring and handle are used to import pressure to the obstruction-engaging member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,878 to Shames is a helical wire-type power-driven snake used primarily in sewers and drains. It features a safety clutch that prevents damage to the snake or power tool.